


Adrien Agreste is a Ladybug Fan

by serenityxdragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Hawkmoth has been refusing to let two heroes get a healthy amount of sleep. Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir are very smooth or very smart when they're running on four hours of sleep.<br/>or<br/>"when I wrote this I was sleep deprived."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien Agreste is a Ladybug Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, and the voices might be a bit off since I've watched mainly the french version subbed and I'm writing it in English. Apologies. Thanks for reading!

Marinette was having an off day.

 

She had been up late stopping an akuma the night before, and now there was yet another- two in less than 10 hours. Not cool, Hawkmoth. 

 

Ladybug had just freed the butterfly from evil when Chat Noir's ring flashed. One minute left. "Gotta run!" he said, stopping for a brief fist bump before dashing away.

 

The school bell rang a moment later. "Ughh."

 

On the plus side, she was assigned to be Adrien's partner during a group project. At least she had one thing to look forward to. She slipped into her seat beside Alya and dropped her books on the table. "Marinette," the teacher said warningly.

 

"I know, I know. This time I-"

 

"Don't want to hear it. Just try and get to class on time, okay? That goes for you too, Adrien."

 

Marinette looked over at her longtime crush. His face was flushed, like he had sprinted to get to class on time. _Ha, if I don't know what that's like._

 

There was no further disruption in her life until class let out. "Hey, can I come to your place to work on the project?" Adrien said.

 

It had gotten easier to talk to Adrien. It was still not easy. "Yeah, uh, sure, that's fine." she rubbed her neck nervously.

 

"Ok, cool. When? Is now okay?"

 

"Is now- uh, yes, yes, that's fine. Uh-" Marinette's face twisted into a massive yawn.

 

Adrien looked sympathetic. "You look asleep on your feet," he said with a small smile.

 

"So do you," said Marinette. "Thank goodness for caffeine, amiright?" she chuckled nervously, giving him an awkward smile. Caffeine was a lie- most of the time it was pure adrenaline that gave her the energy to fight evil after five hours of slipping in and out of sleep.

 

"I'll meet you at your place in twenty minutes?" he suggested.

 

"Great! Yes. Um, thanks, Adrien!"

 

"No problem, Marinette."

 

She was left dazed and happy for a minute before realizing that it was probably best if she arrived at her house before he did.

 

Luckily she was fast. "If Adrien comes, tell him to come up to my room!" she called out before racing upstairs.

 

Marinette's many pictures of Adrien Agreste had turned into a small collection since they started hanging out more often, and she had developed a plan to take them down quickly if he came by. This became necessary as he arrived only a few minutes after her. She heard him coming up the stairs and felt her heart rate spike. She tried not to freak out, she really did-

 

The door knob turned and she jumped back against the wall. He entered, looked around once, and didn't spot her.

 

 Adrien slouched in the middle of the room, facing her bed, his back turned. "I guess I could just... wait..." he said quietly, disappointed.

 

Marinette put her hand over her heart, tried to ignore how perfect he was, and pretended she hadn't just gone into fight or flight mode at the very thought of him. She tiptoed behind him, covered his eyes, and said jokingly, "Guess who?"

 

"Ladybug?"

 

There was a long, panicked silence, as Adrien realized that he was not, in fact, transformed, and Marinette realized she was not, in fact, transformed, and they both stood stock still, Marinette's hands still covering his eyes.

 

"Uh, no, um, it's me, Marinette," she said, forcing a laugh and removing her hands. "I'm flattered, really-"

 

"SorryIwaswatchingawholebunchofladybugvideosforhoursandhourslastnightandI'msotiredlet'spretendthisneverhappened!" he paused for breath. "I brought the play that we're supposed to read! We can do the parts! Uh, for the play. Yeah!"

 

_So Adrien's a ladybug fan_ , Marinette thought. _This is ironic. If only he knew._

 

Crisis averted, they began to read, nearly forgetting the awkward situation that was Adrien's 'mistake.'

 

Until, of course, Adrien started to get into character. "It is my lady. _Oh, it is my love!_ Oh, that she knew she were!"

 

"Tone it down, kitty cat," Marinette said with a wry smirk. "We aren't in drama-" she cut off as she noticed Adrien staring at her. "-class."

 

"So, uh... that's quite a nickname," he said, rubbing the back of his neck meekly.

 

"Uh- sorry, that's just something I call a friend of mine. Sometimes. You kind of- um, reminded me of him. Just now."

 

There was another long, tense pause. "...Ladybug?"

 

"Chat Noir?" Kind of amazing she hadn't noticed the resemblance before.

 

"Oops," he said, a big lopsided grin lighting up his face that was way too familiar. "Guess I let the cat out of bag. Sleep deprivation will do that to you."

 

Marinette rubbed her eyes. "Usually I'd be freaking out over Chat Noir's identititity being the guy who I've had a crush on for like years but mainly I'm just really tired?"

 

Adrien's grin widened.

 

"Shit did I say that out loud?" she said, smacking her head lightly with her hand.

 

Adrien took her hand gently, kissed it, then said, "now that neither of us can pretend we had enough sleep last night, we should both go take a nap. Can't have my lady tripping over her own feet, now, can I?"

 

_Would you look at that. It_ is _charming when he calls me my lady._

 

"Alright, kitty," Marinette said, her face a rather revealing shade of pink. "I'll see you tonight?"

 

Adrien leaned in so his lips were only an inch from hers. "Of course," he whispered. Then he pecked her gently on the lips and left her reeling.

 

That was when she took a step backwards, tripped over her chair, ended up on the floor and decided that it would be for the best if she actually slept.


End file.
